Whatever Happened?
by Yuuki Miyaka
Summary: Miyaka got signed up for a mailing list she didn't want to be on. It's up to the muses to make her feel better.


Whatever Happened? 

Whatever Happened?  
A Musefic  
By: Yuuki Miyaka

"He made Miyaka cry," Omi said as he burst into the room, his words the only greeting he gave. The other muses looked up, surprised. Omi nodded. "She was shaking, too, so I think it was anger that made her cry."

Ebony frowned, going to the door and listening to the spates of typing and silence. "Well, she sounds like she's communicating about it with at least ONE person online. That's a good thing." She settled back against the door, regarding the other muses thoughtfully. 

"What happened, Omi?" Aya asked softly. His face was set in a scowl, and he fingered his katana.

"She was checking one of her old emails," Omi started, only to be interrupted by Duo asking which one. "The darkhuntress one. The secondary? She never uses it anymore, barely checks it at all. I think she was going to go read some of the emails she exchanged with Miko no da way back when they were first becoming friends." As the others nodded, Omi continued. "Anyway, she apparently discovered that some guy she didn't know had signed her up to a mailing list she had no interest in."

"You mean that he invited her to one," Quatre interjected softly. He knew about the invitation-only lists. He'd seen how proud Miyaka was to get invited to a couple of the lists she was most prolific on. To his surprise, however, Omi shook his head.

"No, I mean signed her up. He used that feature of yahoogroups to sign up her email without even asking her."

"How do you know?" Ebony asked, her black eyes promising vengeance.

"She had called me over to show me an email. I never did get to see it," he mused for a moment, then continued. "Anyway, she contacted the people in charge and explained the situation. I think she's gonna write an email to the list as well before unsubscribing. But she was very angry."

"She was crying?" Wufei asked, his voice harsh. Omi nodded. "It's an injustice, but nothing to cry over," he stated firmly.

"I was crying from anger, 'Fei-kun," came Miyaka's quiet voice from the doorway. "You can do a lot of things to me before I get angry enough to cry, but it can happen."

"And once she gets that angry, watch out," Ebony said quietly. Miyaka flashed her a look, and the dark huntress grinned faintly. "All I meant is that you'll send one of us out to deal with the problem."

"Probably you or Wufei," Miyaka said absently, settling down against Rayek. His slender, gold-brown arms closed around her, holding her gently. "You're always willing to go deal with some loser, right Eb?" At Ebony's approving nod, Miyaka smiled softly. "And Wufei hates injustice. He'd be more than happy to deal with that small matter."

"True enough," the Chinese terrorist agreed. "But what about Edward."

"Overkill," Memory said firmly. "Edward's good for dealing with monsters and really awful people, like the people who steal stuff from the Net. But he's just too much for this small-time offense."

Miyaka nodded. "She's right, 'Fei-kun."

Duo grinned. "I'd be happy to go stomp 'em in Deathscythe. Wu-man can even come with me, if he likes!"

"Not this time, Duo," Miyaka said tiredly. "It's been dealt with through official channels. And . . . I'm not really all that angry anymore. Just sad."

"Sad?" Duo asked curiously. Miyaka nodded.

"Whatever happened to common courtesy?" When the muses glanced between each other, Miyaka laid her head back against Rayek's shoulder. "Whatever happened to manners? Whatever happened to people actually caring enough about each other's feelings to do things like ASK before they make presumptions?"

"Miyaka?" Duo said softly. "Don't you think you're blowing this just a little out of proportion?"

"Oh, of course I am. I always do. It's part of my personality. But I'm okay, guys. Really." When Ebony raised an eyebrow, Miyaka smiled. "I talked about it with Asher-kun and Saishi-kun. I'm a lot better."

"So . . . the moral of the story is?" Heero asked quietly.

"Do not EVER abuse privileges," Duo supplied. "Especially when it comes to mailing lists. You're likely to piss people off that way."

Heero snorted quietly. "We're muses . . . We'll never USE a mailing list! What does it matter to us?"

Miyaka closed her eyes, listening to the wash of voices and murmuring quietly, "Whatever DID happen to common courtesy?" as she fell asleep.

~Owari~


End file.
